Why the Mockingbird Cries
by mockingbirdcries
Summary: You are innocent until proven guilty. Or is it guilty until proven innocent? Kaleb Trescot is accused of murdering the clerk a local grocery store. He is said to have had the gun that killed the clerk by an eye witness.


Why the Mockingbird Cries

The Letter

Sometimes moving on means forgetting who you are, and not only until you become who you truly are have you realized what you left behind.

_Ever since the trial I couldn't sleep. I and sleeping became like waiting for snow in Africa. Something that just wasn't going to happen. Innocent until proven guilty doesn't seem as fair as it once did. No one can prove I shot the clerk, and no one can prove that it was with my gun. But because of some misleading drawing, and a bogus eye-witness account it doesn't look like the odds are good. I'm starting to think the law system is more towards guilty until proven innocent… _

_I am off on my ways, and leaving you three behind will be the hardest thing I can possibly do. I cannot face a life sentence though because that means I will never see you guys again. I would never see Joey hit that homerun in little league, I would never see him go to high school, I would never see Riley fall in and out of love until she finds the one she does love, and I would never wake up to your face again. Quite frankly, it's all I live for, and if I would to be incarcerated in four walls with nothing but memories, the death sentence might as well be legalized. I know that running away makes me look guilty, makes me look like a coward, and a hypocrite, and against everything I tried to teach our kids… but sometimes there is an exception to the rules.. And sometimes running away is the only way to live. I love you all very much. The whole point of me running away is so there is that little hope one day we will reunite._

_Love, _

_Daddy(Kaleb) _

"Riley! Joey! Come here please," Micah said with an uncertainty in her voice.

"What Mom," they both said as they ran down the stairs.

"Daddy, has gone on a trip and won't be back any time soon. I don't want you to listen to anything on the news, or anything any one tells you because your daddy is wrongly accused. Do you guys understand me?" Micah asked them.

"Mommy, why did Daddy leave if he's innocent? Why did he leave us if he loves us? Where is he going?" Riley questioned.

Riley was eleven and understood what was going on a lot better than her seven year old brother.

"Well.. Uhh… Sometimes.. Sometimes there are just exceptions to the rules. Do you know the saying if you love something let it free and if it loves you back it will come back? Well we need to let Daddy free to save himself, and one day I don't know when he will come back," Micah assured with tears dwelling up in her eyes.

Riley ran to her room crying, and Joey ran after her. Joey and Riley unlike most siblings were best friends. Joey didn't really understand fully why Daddy had left, but he knows that both Mommy and Riley are upset, and he has to be the strong one. He has to be the man of the house now. Sometimes stepping up just isn't that easy when the steps your stepping on come crumbling down.

"Sissy ..Why did Daddy leave?" Joey asked.

"Daddy left because he had to do what was best for him. Both me and you have to do what's best for ourselves and get Daddy back," Riley said to her little brother.

"How do we do that?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she answered sobbing.

It was just silence after that. A hovering, loud silence lingered over both of them. The silence broke both of their pondering thoughts of where there father has went, and why he has left. They hugged each other feeling each other's frustrations, and pain.

"Do you think Daddy is innocent," Joey interrogated.

"Of course I do! Daddy would never hurt anyone! He's a lawyer he justifies cases doesn't get himself in the middle of them like he is now. I wish the state new Daddy like we did," Riley answered.

"Me..too!" Joey added anxiously.

If only the state knew what kind of person they were sentencing. If only they knew that pushing for justice doesn't mean it has to be one-sided. If only they knew Kaleb Trescot.


End file.
